Fate's Luck
by redkemo
Summary: "Natsu...Do you believe in fate?" "I don't know, Luce."


_**AU**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail. If we did, it would be a total mess.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

-X-

Lucy sighed in frustration and sadness as a tear slipped out of her eye. _Oh Mavis, why me!? Was it something I did? I swear I didn't take that cookie!_

Lucy Heartfilia; blonde, soft pink lips, pale complexion, warm chocolate brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled, and all the right curves. In addition to that, she was on the top of her grade in studies, and she had a nice and sweet personality that made everyone want to befriend her. In conclusion, she was totally irresistible.

Lucy was thought to be able to get any guy she wanted, but she knew that wasn't true _at all_. True, most guys would want to date the busty blonde. However, Lucy only wanted one person, and that was Gray Fullbuster, her childhood/best friend.

Lucy had known Gray ever since they were little kids, and even now they were the best of friends. She had been in love with him for a few years now, but she knew that he only thought of her as a friend; which saddened her to no end.

Recently, she had begun to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , he had developed some romantic feelings for her. That hope was immediately crushed when he confessed to her about his crush.

Here's a hint: it wasn't her.

The fact that it would also _never_ be her made frown deeper, with a tear slipping out of her eye as she replayed what had happened earlier that day inside her head.

-X-

" _Hey Lucy!" Shouted an over-enthusiastic Gray. Lucy turned around just in for Gray to pounce on her, which left them flat on the ground with the two of them smiling idiotically._

 _This was something that was completely normal for them, but to others it made them look like they were in a type of relationship that Lucy could only dream for. Lately, Gray had been hanging out with her more after school; which was kind of unusual, but it made her happy nonetheless._

 _Today, Gray had promised to take her out for ice cream after the classes finished, which had put her in a good mood for the whole day._

" _What if he asks me out?" She mumbled quietly while staring at the clear blue sky. Then she blushed slightly at the thought._

" _Did you say something Lucy?"_

 _She shook her head quickly and they told each other about their day, which was a normal routine that they did everyday after classes ended._

 _They were now walking towards the ice cream shop when Gray stopped abruptly._

" _Lucy...I have to tell you something,"_

 _Lucy's face was now flushed and she nervously bit her lip. Her mind went wild when she saw a slight pink hue on his face. Was he going to confess to her? No...that would be too good to be true. However, she grabbed onto that little strand of hope and nodded anxiously as she waited silently for what he was going to say._

" _Today, I realized that I like Juvia Loxar. Will you please help and give me some tips to on how get her?"_

 _And with that, Lucy's heart shattered and she could only nod once more. Her bangs covered her eyes so that Gray couldn't see her expression, and she spoke slowly,_

" _O-Of course Gray! I'm your best friend after all…" She then realized that was all she was ever going to be to him. A best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. The friendzone hurt like hell; no lie._

 _Gray smiled brightly at her, "Thanks Lucy! You're the best. Now let's go get that ice cream, shall we?"_

 _Even though he had just indirectly broken her heart without knowing, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Raven black hair, a well toned body, mesmerizing midnight blue eyes, and a perfect smile that would make any girl melt. They could've easily made the number one couple of the school, but that was never going to happen._

 _Lucy smiled shakily, "Sorry Gray, I think I have a stomach ache...I'm going home for now, we'll go next time."_

" _Wait Lucy, let me walk you-"_

 _With that, Lucy Heartfilia sprinted away from the stunned boy; with tears streaming down her face, taking it all she had to not look back._

-X-

And here she was now, sitting on a park bench and wondering what she had done in her life to make her deserve this as she cried softly.

"Juvia Loxar…" She whispered with envy. Juvia was a kind girl with wavy blue hair and a slight obsession with Gray. Of course he knew about it since Juvia always seemed to follow him around everywhere, like a stalker. The idea of Gray liking her never occured in her mind; not even _once._ Lucy sighed once again. _He likes her, she likes him, and they deserve to be happy._

Lucy chuckled as she remembered Gray asking her to help him get her. What did he need help with? One word, and Juvia would be jumping into his arms. No matter how much she tried to get herself to be happy for them, the thought of them being a couple left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy jumped slightly and looked up to see a pink haired teen that looked about her age staring at her with concern.

"I mean, you kind of look like you were crying and all...So do you want to talk about it or something?" He scratched the back of his head bashfully, which made Lucy giggle. Immediately, his face lightened up. "Talk to me. After all, I _did_ make you smile." Lucy grinned and help out her hand to shake,

"That you did. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and you are...?"

"Natsu Dragneel, pleasure to meet you." Natsu said as he shook her hand and took a seat beside her on the wooden bench. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, are you really willing to hear about a teenage girl's love life?"

Natsu nodded, and even though she just met him; she knew he could be trusted.

Lucy sighed and told him about everything, from how much she loved her best friend to the moment she ran away from him sobbing. After she finished telling him everything, she took a deep, shaky breath of air and leaned back against the bench in exhaust from her grief.

Suddenly, Natsu lurched forward and pulled her into a soft hug. He smelled strangely of cinnamon and had a certain warmth like that of a campfire, which made her feel warm and safe.

He pulled her away and looked at her with his onyx eyes,

"Hey, I know we just met, but do want to grab some coffee later?"

Lucy's heart quickened. It would take her a while to get over her first love, but she was sure that this pink-haired teen would accompany her throughout the way. She then gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen,

"Of course!"

-X-

As they bonded and got to know each other that day, Lucy learned more about Natsu as well. They seemed to have a lot in common, since they were the same age and both of them were juniors in high school. She found that Natsu had a childhood friend as well, who he described as " _a kind and beautiful girl named Lisanna…"_. Seeing as how he had a far-away and soft look in his eyes as he talked about her made her think that he was probably in love with his best friend just like how she loved hers.

Lucy was proven correct when he told her about how he confessed his love for Lisanna, but was rejected when she only saw him as a "brother".

After they both cried to each other about how much their love lives sucked, they started to become closer; since they began to hang out with each other everyday after that. The both of them truly believed that if they had each other, they could forget about their past loves.

When Gray and Lisanna started going out with the people they liked, Natsu and Lucy became best friends and were able to find comfort in each other. As they slowly got over their childhood friends, they focused more on their feelings for each other; which were starting to develop into something past friendship.

-X-

 _Eight months after they met..._

It was July 1st today, Lucy's seventeenth birthday. Gray was on vacation with his family in Alaska (the Fullbusters enjoyed being surrounded by the cold for some reason), but he had mailed her a package containing a new outfit, earrings, a star key chain, snow globes, and a few more cute trinkets that he knew she would like. She smiled softly. Gray always went overboard when it came to her birthday, but she knew it was only because of their friendship, nothing more.

"Dad! I'm going to meet up with a friend today!"

She heard no response so she took her purse and left. _That drunkard, he's probably passed out already._ Lucy's dad became an alcoholic after her mom passed after, but she didn't care as much anymore because she was so used to it. As she mulled over, her mood plummeted and she frowned.

While Lucy walked to the park where she was going to meet Natsu, the said boy quietly snuck up behind her and shouted,

"BOO!"

With a yelp, Lucy immediately turned around and hit him with her purse, not knowing who he was.

The guy groaned loudly, "Ugh Lucy...What do you have in that bag of yours?"

Seeing how the person she had just smacked in the head was her best friend, she immediately helped him up and apologized.

"But you know Natsu, it was kind of your fault…"

"YOU SMACKED ME IN THE HEAD WITH YOUR BAG!"

"I didn't know it was you!"

They glared at each other for a bit, and then their eyes softened and they laughed it off. Natsu regained his composure first and grinned at her, handing her a small gift-wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday Luce,"

Lucy gave him a soft hug and accepted the gift thankfully, but decided not to open it until later; so she carefully put it away in her purse.

For the rest of the day they spent together, they roamed around the town; entering various types of shops and playfully teasing each other constantly.

"Natsu! Let's go in there!" She pointed to a cake shop, with her eyes sparkling in excitement. Natsu chuckled in amusement at her childishness. At the moment they entered, Natsu's face darkened.

"Lucy, let's...let's go. Please," Lucy looked up at him and saw his expression, which was filled with sorrow and a tiny bit of anger. She looked to where he was staring at and saw a pretty white haired girl with sparkling blue eyes laughing with a guy with indigo hair. At that moment, the girl noticed him and stood up happily,

"Natsu! What are you doing here?"

Natsu smiled forcibly and answered, "I'm with my friend here,"

Lucy flinched at the word "friend". It sounded so simple, and wasn't giving their relationship enough credit. _Well, what do you want him to say? It's not like you guys are dating or anything;_ a voice in her head reasoned. Lucy shook her head slightly and stuck her out her hand,

"Hi, I'm Lucy,"

The other girl smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Lisanna, and the guy over there is my boyfriend, Bixlow." Bixlow looked over at them and waved.

Lucy froze. So _this_ was the famous Lisanna she heard all about from Natsu. The said teen gave her a pleading and she nodded in response,

"Nice to meet you Lisanna! Well, we really have to get going now, see you next time,

"Why don't you come sit down with us and we can chat?"

Lucy panicked and gave her a random excuse, "Sorry...I just remembered I have to um...walk my cat!"

Natsu held his laughter in and agreed, "Her cat really needs to be taken out right now, we're going to go now, talk to you late Lis!"

The two ran out while holding back their laughter; leaving behind a very confused Lisanna.

-X-

They were now at at a random yogurt place, still laughing their butts off while enjoying the cool treat.

"Hahaha, y-you said you were going to take your _cat_ out! Who ta-takes their _cat_ for a walk?!" Natsu questioned in between his fits of laughter. Lucy giggled and shrugged,

"I panicked, alright? I was just trying to get away,"

Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder, "I know Luce; you're the best!" Lucy blushed at the sudden gesture, and stuck her tongue out,

"Don't you think I already knew that?" They laughed some more and left the shop before continuing to roam around town; chatting joyfully and never having a dull moment. They got dinner together at a fast food restaurant, which was all they could afford in the end since they had spent all their money on desserts. Natsu walked her to her house and sighed with disappointment,

"Time goes by way too fast. Good night and happy birthday Luce!" With that, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran away, waving his hand in the air. Lucy stood there blushing, still trying to comprehend what had just happened until her expression softened and she entered her house, eager to unwrap the present he had given her. That night, she opened the box to find a golden circular shaped locket with the engravings, _N+L._ Lucy smiled as she admired the locket's shine and carvings, opening it to find a picture of the two best friends, lying together on the lush green grass and grinning widely about something that was probably really stupid. _He must taken it without me knowing,_ Lucy decided. She grinned fondly thinking, _seems like even that idiot can be cheesy._ Lucy smiled at the thought.

He was an idiot, but he was _her_ idiot.

-X-

 _Two months after the birthday..._

Lucy and Natsu were currently sitting on the same bench that they sat on when they first met each other; it had been about ten months since they had met each other there, yet their friendship already had an unbreakable bond.

"Natsu...do you believe in fate?"

"I don't know Luce,"

"I didn't think it was real before. I thought that everything happened just because. I really didn't believe that our futures were already set out for us,"

"And do you believe it now?"

"I do. I believe that we were meant to meet each other here, and that having Gray and Lisanna reject us was just part of the process."

Natsu gave her a his trademark grin,

"I'm sure you're right, Luce."

-X-

After that day, Lucy didn't see him again for three months. Now that she thought about it, he was acting strange on the last day she saw him. He seemed more...distant. She shrugged it off, assuming that it was just the conversation that he had that made him act like that. She sighed and thought about him.

Natsu Dragneel, the guy who stole her heart and put it back together after it broke into pieces, the guy who always managed to make her laugh when she was sad, the pink haired idiot with a heartwarming grin that made her smile as well.

Everyday, Lucy would go back to that park after school and wait at the bench, _praying_ for him to be there. And everyday, she was let down and went home with a little bit more of her spirits and hope crushed.

 _Until one day…_

-X-

It was January, and by now Lucy was a senior in high school. She's officially known _him_ for a year and three months, and it has been about half a year since she had _seen_ him _._ Half a year since she had seen that wonderful smile that she missed so much. Everytime she thought about it, her heart broke a little. It also didn't help that Gray was with Juvia a lot more now, and even her precious childhood friend couldn't get her to be happy again when he tried.

She looked out the window of her classroom and played with the locket Natsu had given her. It was the only thing that gave her hope that she would see him again someday. That locket was her most prized possession; it was something that she had to wear everyday or else she would feel incomplete.

"Class, today we have a new student."

Lucy's ears perked. _A new student?_ To her, new students meant new friends. She focused her attention to the front of the classroom as her as her teacher continued,

"Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?"

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a pink-haired boy walk into the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Drag-AHHH!" He shrieked when he felt someone jump onto him, then started to tear up when he realized who the person was. "L-Lucy?"

The said girl buried her head into his chest and cried, "Where were you for the past year?! Do you even know how much I've missed you? Worried about you? I almost thought you died! I almost lost hope that I was-,"

As they let go of each other, he cut her off and explained,

"I'm sorry Luce, my parents had to move to another place temporarily last minute and I didn't have time or guts to tell you. I missed you so, so much too. I love you Lucy."

She wiped her tears away and grinned, "I love you too, idiot." They leaned in for a kiss when the teacher coughed awkwardly.

"Please return to your seats Natsu, Lucy." The latter blushed furiously when they remembered that they were still in the middle of classroom surrounded by students watching them with interest.

"S-Sorry Sensei!" They ran to the empty seats in the class while the whole class laughed heartily at them. For the rest of the day, they never left each others' side.

-X-

They sat at the bench in the park together for the first time in a while.

"You left me for _six months,_ Natsu. Do you know how lonely I was?"

"Lucy, I promise, that I will never leave you again." They were simple words, but the way that he said made her believe that they it was truthful and would be fulfilled.

She leaned against his shoulder and he hugged her tight from the side.

"Remember that conversation we had right before we left?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"I believe that fate put us together."

Lucy smiled at him and nodded in agreement, "We sure are lucky,"

They both grinned and leaned forward towards each other for a kiss on the lips; both smiled widely the whole time, happy that their childhood friends had rejected them.

-X-

A/N: _Fate can be a nice person too, so don't give up hope my lovelies._

Natsu was pretty OOC in here, sorry. I ship GrayLu too, but NaLu will always be my number one OTP :)

Tell us what type of story you want want next! We'll write about any couple (even crack) as long as we don't hate it. ;)

 _Bye! ^.^_


End file.
